Pokégeddon: Light of Hope
by DarthShedinja1981
Summary: The world is plunged into darkness with the rise of the one known only as the Overlord. Anarchy rules as the Legendary Pokémon control different parts of the world with an iron fist. However, all is not lost. An ancient prophecy foretells that a group of heroes will one day rise & restore light to the world. Constructive reviews are much appreciated. Thanks! :-D
1. Prologue: How it all came to be

Hello there readers! I'm DarthShedinja1981 and I'm here to present my first story in the making. This is my first attempted story on as well as a tribute to the Pokémon series. It carries elements of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon and Pokémon Adventures (aka Pokémon Special) as well as other Pokémon series. I cannot emphasise enough that for now, this is a fanfiction that directly features only OCs and Pokémon characters, but anyone who is familiar with Star Wars or Final Fantasy (specifically the first game) would recognise elements of these series here as there are references to these series as well as others. Reviews that are constructive one way or another are greatly appreciated, as this is only a work in progress and not the final product :-( . I'm sorry if it takes a long time to finish up, but I'm always looking for room to improve and it also helps me to keep up to date with the Pokémon series, especially in light of any possible games that may come out. After all, I'm not looking to finish it as soon as possible but instead finish it well. I also sincerely apologise if my story defies all logic (Pokémon using Z-Moves differently, etc.) for the purpose of storytelling. Enjoy!

Note: Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

Pokégeddon: Light of Hope

Prologue

The Pokémon realm of Ransei had, centuries ago, been at peace. Ransei had been under the watch of heroes, both humans and Pokémon, and for a long time, it had seemed that nothing could wreck the unity created by the values that held both Pokémon and humans together. As Ransei gradually evolved to become the seven regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola, various heroes would emerge from history to save and protect the world that they knew and loved.

Alas, that has all been eons ago. With the ascent of the one known only as the Overlord, a being of unknown species and of power that rivalled even that of Arceus himself, disaster struck. The Overlord commanded hordes of Pokémon that obeyed his every command, and that included creating a humongous space fleet which could annihilate or conquer anything for the Overlord. The flagship was a massive globe-shaped space station called the Armageddon, which could fire a laser beam that could devastate entire metropolises even at minimum power and was said to be powered by the Overlord himself. One such blast struck a fault line in the ocean floor, and as a result of the undersea earthquake that followed, the massive tidal waves that were generated flooded and wiped out entire areas in just one week. The Overlord also waged battle with Arceus and easily defeated his forces in less than a month. This forced Arceus, who barely survived the cataclysmic war, to scatter its Plates far and wide.

Ever since the apocalyptic disaster, the world has been plunged into darkness. Although many Pokémon survived, only a small number of people remained. Brutal wars wreaked death and destruction everywhere, anarchy prevailed among the Pokémon for centuries, and order itself was falling apart. By the time the dust had settled, the entire world had been divided into clans that were ruled by Pokémon, and many Legendary Pokémon, having obtained most of the Plates and mastered the technology that survived the apocalypse, seized the chance to establish dictatorial rule over the clans that covered vast swathes of land, resulting in a great imbalance across the world. Tempests and twisters rage while forests burn to the ground. Entire oceans and mountains freeze over while Kyogre flooded the area between Kanto and Johto save for the Tohjo Falls, the sole link of Johto to its eastern brethen Kanto. The Overlord also obtained one of the plates and used it to further augment his near-invincible army and conquer other similar dimensions using the Ultra Wormholes.

However, all is not lost. An ancient prophecy foretells this to us all: "When darkness seems to prevail, a group of heroes will one day rise forth from the rubble of the realm and restore light to the world. Should they fail, the world will be consumed in eternal anarchy and destruction." Here in the Cave of Enlightenment (what humans used to call Diglett's Tunnel), where we Sages of Enlightenment commune with few others but ourselves and Arceus for most of our lives, we utilise the Azure Flute to seek advice from Arceus, who in the form of a stone statue rests his wounded body and soul at the Hall of Origin. From our last communication with him, we have learnt that this prophecy cannot be truly deciphered for its meaning, and even then we are limited in our power. Our concern is that we do our best to comprehend what this prophecy has in store for us, so that we are able to give aid to these destined heroes all the help that they need to set things right. All we can count on, all the hope for us not to be consumed in eternal destruction...is dependent on the success that these heroes achieve. From the journals of Basalt, first Sage Dugtrio

* * *

This is only the beginning, so forgive me for this pretty… "meh" prologue. I will fix any major problems in my story, that much is guaranteed. Please input positive suggestions including better names for this story and thank you for taking the time to read this story! :-D

Signed,

DarthShedinja1981.


	2. Chapter 1: The journey begins

**Pokégeddon: Light of Hope**

Chapter 1: The journey begins

The glaring sunlight shone right into my eyes the minute I opened them. I got out of that old nest of a bed in a treehouse located on an old tree that has been here ever since I arrived at this island I'm in right now. If I remember correctly, the island was once called Cinnabar Island or something like that. I don't know. All that matters is that I got washed up onto this island with all my possessions in a leather bag that was at least my size by Arceus-knows-what, clinging for dear life onto the very log that transported me here from... where? I don't know. I'm an individual without my own history, no relatives whatsoever to speak of and frankly speaking, all I cared about was now to take this bag with me on my travels to other parts of the island and -

Hold on a minute. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lightning, and I'm a Pikachu who's been very good at surviving on my own in the wild considering all the disasters occurring around the world and other Pokémon who are hostile towards those outside their communities. Yep, I'm an expert lone wolf, scavenging what equipment is left after most of the bigger Pokémon groups have stripped the former human settlements (specifically the former Pokémon Center) of much of that good equipment to empower themselves. In the case of Cinnabar Island, the recent discovery of an entire underground village that used to be part of the former Ransei-era Kaen (Fire-type) Nation led to entire hordes of Pokémon ransacking the whole place for their own gain.

Me? Whatever I do gather is devoted to improving the treehouse which I have lived in for the past five years or so. With the knowledge of the past, I have even created a few marvels up in the treehouse. For instance, using five sturdy logs, several vines (harvested from the slowly recovering Cinnabar Forest) and a few old mill wheels, I created a cargo system which allows me to haul up large loads of cargo that I would otherwise be unable to transport up to my good ol' treehouse located way out of reach of most of the other Pokémon on the island. Sure, every now and then a Pidgey comes to fly in and defecate on the balcony of the treehouse and occasionally even steal some of my stuff, but luckily I've succeeded in warding off all would-be intruders so far and the notorious Murkrow Mafia, which I hear through occasional conversations with others operates at least throughout part of the northern area and is led by an aging (but still astute) Honchkrow, doesn't operate here.

Anyways, I was on a journey to replenish my supply of Iapapa Berries (which I honestly didn't know how to grow) to make Berry Juice so that I could drink it in the event of an emergency. This task alone is nowhere near easy, believe me. The nearest Berry trees are at least a tiresome 300 metres away (considering I'm less than 1 metre tall) and by the time I get there, the Pidgeys and other quicker Pokémon take most, if not all, of the Berries that I want to collect. Maybe I ought to build a flying machine one of those days…

Wham! The sturdy (no pun intended) treehouse shuddered beneath my feet as I struggled to keep my balance. Uh oh, this is not good was the first thought that ran into my mind. I let go of my bag, rushed over to the balcony, and slammed the balcony door shut. I could not believe the sight at the base of the tree. There it was, that purple-coloured, spine-backed quadruped monstrosity of a Nidorino with its horn embedded deep into the tree trunk, struggling to get it free with little success. Higher up, just below my treehouse, a strangely-coloured Pichu and a Togepi shuddered in trepidation on a high branch that was way out of reach of the furious Nidorino.

"Come back down here, you cowards! I have a score to settle for you stealing those Iapapa Berries right under my nose!" The Nidorino snarled in rage at the two Pokémon taking refuge just below my treehouse. Iapapa Berries. That's it! I thought to myself. I have stumbled on extraordinarily good luck!

Jumping straight down from the balcony in an act of bravado, I unleashed a Thunder Shock on my way down, landing safely on a pile of dead leaves. The Thunder Shock stunned the Nidorino and took him by surprise, dislodging his horn from the tree and sending him crashing onto the ground. Breathing heavily and silently praising myself for my chivalrous deed, I called out to the two small Pokémon still up there on that tree branch. "Hey there guys! You can both come down now! This jerk is out cold!" No sooner had I finished my sentence than the Nidorino come up from behind and kicked me into a large boulder.

"Darn you, shameless busybody! What gives you the prerogative to assail me like that?! I detest cowards!" He roared in fury. "That's it, shrimp. I'm gonna beat you sooo bad!" With that he charged at me with full force. Oh, crap! I thought. That's Take Down! If he hits me, I'm gonna be severely crippled! What do I… wait! I have it! With that, I proceeded to use a Fake Out to flinch the brute before he could use his full-body tackle on me. As a result of the flinching, the Nidorino's attack was interrupted as he skidded straight into the boulder that I got kicked into earlier, kicking up clouds of dust. However, my subsequent relief was short-lived as the Nidorino jumped from the dust clouds and launched multiple purple Poison Stings at me while in mid-air. This time, I was unable to dodge in time and ended up taking the brunt of the attack.

Readying a Charge so as to boost my next Thunder Shock, I stood on the spot and began to gather and charge up electricity in my body as the Nidorino landed on an old log and propelled himself backwards, preparing to boot me in the face with a Double Kick (I keep a whole manual on the Pokémon that I came across and the techniques they use, etc.). Boy, it would have hurt had I not unleashed a stronger Thunder Shock at the last second before he could make contact.

"Yeoww! I'll make you pay for that!" The Nidorino bellowed. I took the opportunity to launch a Quick Attack and succeeded in taking the Nidorino by surprise for a precious few seconds before the Nidorino launched another Double Kick and whacked me twice in the face. The attack flung me straight into another tree and disoriented me for a prolonged few seconds.

That. Hurt. Like. Hell.

At that point in time, my fate flashed right before my very eyes. I could see myself, body severely bruised and under the heavy foot of that merciless Nidorino. Have I come so far in life, survived five years' of battles and saved a couple of innocents only to be greeted with a slow and painful death?

No, I thought to myself, I'm better than THAT. I WILL RISE UP AND EMERGE VICTORIOUS AGAIN!

With an agonized scream, and mustering what strength I had left, I dove straight into a pile of dead leaves in order to evade my assailant. "Oh no you don't! I'll flush you out with this!" With that, he unleashed a Supersonic sound wave in my direction, and that would confused me had I not used Quick Attack to dodge the attack. Leaping into and out of piles of dead leaves was what I did for the next few moments that the Nidorino attempted to blow away the dead leaves and flush me out with his sonic wave attack.

Eventually, my luck ran out when the Nidorino blew away the last clump of dead leaves that I was hiding in. My strength and energy fading, I could barely even jump out of that pile of leaves to dodge the sonic boom on time. Landing in front of the Nidorino, I glared at my assailant as he attempted to charge up a last Supersonic attack.

Just before he could launch the attack, however, the Nidorino faltered and roared in agony as sparks coursed through his body. "Curse you, filthy runt! I'll...get you...for everything that you have...made me suffer throughout...this battle!" Must have been that the boosted Thunder Shock I used paralysed the heck outta him, I mused. "Ok big fella, playtime's over! This is it!" I yelled as I lunged forth with a Quick Attack while my much bigger adversary responded by shouting back, "As you wish!" and launching another Take Down attack as he hurled himself towards me.

Wham! The both of us collided with each other at full speed. The impact shook every single bone in my body, but as it turned out a few seconds later, the Nidorino was the one who'd gotten the worst of the impact, as he went down face first just moments later. Panting heavily, and glancing back at my fallen adversary, I could feel the last of my strength ebbing away like the tidal waves that Kyogre had unleashed all those years ago.

I then turned my head away and looked down at my hands, which were smeared with a sticky purple liquid. Darn, that's poison. Must be the Poison Sting that the Nidorino used on me during the battle, I thought to myself. I could feel the poison running through my blood, slowly sapping away my energy until-

"Hey! That's our knight in shining armor! We need to get him to the medic, fast!" The Pichu's voice rang out as I mercifully slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry for the italics used in the Pokémon speeches. As stated in the prologue, there are still people in existence in this Pokémon world, and I really needed to find a way to differentiate between Pokémon speech and human speech (hey, not all Pokémon can talk the way humans can). Just keep in mind, I will update as often as I can, since I'm having to face college and that is taking up a lot of my time that can otherwise be used for my stories. Please input positive suggestions including better names for this story and thank you for taking the time to read this story! :-D

Signed,

DarthShedinja1981.


End file.
